The Legendary Emperor of The West
by wxnderlxnd
Summary: Naruto est bannis de Konoha après avoir ramené Uchiha Sasuke. Il décide alors de passer de l'autre côté du mur qui sépare l'Est et l'Ouest. 7 années plus tard, Konoha se retrouve dans une situation catastrophique et décide de demandez de l'aide au nouvel Empereur de l'Ouest. Inspiré par l'histoire originale de ChrisM2011. NarutoXOC ; Rinnegan!Naruto ; Bloodline!Naruto
1. Bannissement

**Dans la village caché de Konoha...**

Naruto était assis en tailleur par terre, les bras pendant, la tête baissé et ses yeux ne trahissant aucune émotion. Il pouvait entendre quelques gouttes d'eau tombé du plafond, signalant un mauvais état de la cellule. Naruto dirigea son regards vers les menottes de fer qui entourait ses poignets, l'empêchant d'utiliser son chakra. Il leva ensuite les yeux pour inspecter la pièce, une énième fois, espérant une fois de plus trouvez le moindre petit trou qui lui permettrait de voir la lumière du jour. Il n'y en avait toujours aucun.

Après avoir réussit la mission qui consistait à ramener Sasuke Uchiha au village de Konoha après que ce dernier ait déserté le village pour rejoindre Orochimaru, Naruto avait été amené à l'hôpital d'urgence dû au grand trou dans sa poitrine qui montrait que le Chidori de Sasuke était passé par là. A son réveil, il avait été jeté en cellule, priver de son chakra et de celui du renard, et avait été laissez là depuis. Il avait alors appris que le conseil avait demandé son arrestation pour avoir ramené Sasuke Uchiha, le dernier héritier du clan Uchiha et porteur du Sharingan, blessé plus qu'il n'aurait été nécessaire. Mais les accusation ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il avait également été accusé d'avoir abandonné ses compagnons pour partir seul à la poursuite de Sasuke, et ceux-ci étaient revenu blessé de la mission. Plus que tout, il était accusé d'être la cause des blessures de 4 héritiers de clans, et pour ces crimes, Naruto savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que la condamnation à mort pour trahison, ou bien son bannissement immédiat.

Tsunade Senju, le 5ème Hokage, avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour arrêter ses accusations grotesque, mais malheureusement, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur le sort de Naruto. En effet, étant considérée comme étant une "proche" de Naruto, Tsunade ne pouvait pas intervenir en sa faveur. Après la trahison de Orochimaru, et l'incapacité de Hiruzen Sarutobi le 3ème Hokage à condamner et arrêté son ancien élève, il avait été décidé par le Daiymo du pays du Feu que si un accusé était jugé trop proche du Hokage, alors le Hokage n'aurait aucun pouvoir sur le sort du prisonniers. Tsunade ne pouvait alors qu'agir en tant que spectateur.

Soudain, la porte qui était resté fermé depuis tout le long de la captivité de Naruto s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Deux jonins rentrèrent dans la pièce avant de s'avançer vers le jeune blond et le prendre violement par les bras. "Le conseil à choisit ta sentence démon." Naruto hocha la tête doucement avant d'être forcé à marcher sans aucune forme de pitié. Sans son chakra et celui du renard, Naruto guérissait très lentement. Le trou qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine avaient eut le temps de se reformé durant son court séjour à l'hôpital, mais son bras droit était toujours cassé, et il boitait du pied gauche. Il avait très mal au genoux gauche et son visage était encore couvert de blessure, dont une qui faisait tout le long de sa joue déjà marqué par ces étranges moustaches.

* * *

La salle du conseil était assez petite, Naruto s'attendait à une grande salle, remplit de villageois venus cracher sur le démon renard. Seul 3 tables étaient présente formant un grand U, une table sur la droite ou étaient assises toutes les tête des clans de Konoha, une table sur la gauche ou étaient assises le conseil des civil, et enfin une grande table au milieu représentant les trois Anciens de Konoha ainsi que l'Hokage actuel. Tsunade avait un air furieux, en lançant des regards meurtriers aux membres du conseil. Danzo, l'un des Anciens, se leva pour prendre la parole alors que Naruto était tenu par les deux jonins, toujours enchaîné par ses menottes de chakra. Naruto savait déjà quel sentence l'attendait.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto, vous avez été reconnu coupable pour trahison envers le village de Konoha ainsi que responsable des blessures occasionnés envers les héritiers des clan Uchiha, Nara, Inuzuka et Akimichi ainsi que pour un membre du clan noble des Hyuuga. En punition pour vos crimes, nous vous retirons votre statut de shinobi ainsi que de citoyens de Konoha sur le champ. Vous serez officiellement bannis de Konoha ce soir à partir de 00h. Si un shinobi vous trouve après cette horaire, vous serez abattu à la minute même. Nous vous retirons le droit de récupérer tout vos biens, et l'argent que vous avez gagnez en mission dernièrement doit être rendu à Konoha et ce, sur le champ. Toutes vos affaires personnelles seront également offertes à Konoha. Nous allons procédé au scellement de votre chakra, ainsi que d'imposer quelques sceau afin d'éviter que des informations sur Konoha tombe aux ennemi."

Naruto lâcha quelques larmes lors du scellement de son chakra. Le processus était extrêmement douloureux, surtout quand on avait des réserves de chakra aussi importante que le Jinchuuriki. Danza pencha la tête à Naruto avant d'imposer un sceau sur la langue de Naruto. ll s'agissait d'un sceau que tout les membres du ROOT portaient, empêchant à Naruto de parlez des secrets du village. Étant assez ennuyés par les cris de douleurs du jeune blond, Danzo imposa un dernier sceau sur son cou. Une sorte de sceau en forme de chaîne apparut sur son cou et, une fois les deux morceaux de chaînes rejointes, la voix de Naruto se tut, le faisant ouvrir ses grand yeux pleins de larmes.

"Danzo! Vous allez beaucoup trop loin! Ce n'est qu'un enfant nom de Dieu!" Shikaku se leva très énervé, surprenant les autres membres du conseil, choqué de voir l'homme le plus feignant du village se lever pour défendre un enfant. Shikaku avait été enragé par la décision du conseil, Naruto avait sauvé son fils. Oui il était revenu blessé, mais c'était la vie de shinobi qui l'imposait. Et alors si Uchiha avait une jambe dans le plâtre? Avec les soins de Tsunade, il sera en pleine santé au bout de 2 semaines! Il savait également que toutes ces accusations n'étaient en fait qu'un prétexte afin de bannir Naruto du village à cause de Kyuubi. Cela faisait des années que le conseil des civils se battaient pour le bannir, si ce n'était pour l'affection que le Troisième Hokage avait pour Naruto, il aurait été bannis avant même ses 6ans.

Danzo haussa les épaules en lançant un regard plein de malice à Tsunade, qui fulminait de rage. "Ah, autre chose Uzumaki Naruto" le blond leva la tête, les yeux plein de larmes. Cette vision ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Danzo. "En tant que bannis du village, vous devez nous remettre votre hitaie-ite." Naruto ouvrit les yeux très grand et essaya de se défendre, mais ses cordes vocales étant scélées, c'était inutile. Danzo lui arracha alors son précieux bandeaux avant d'utilisé un légers Katon jutsu qui brûla son précieux bandana devant ses yeux. Ce bandana représentait TOUT les rêves de Naruto. Il s'était toujours persuadé que, après avoir aussi durement gagné cet objet, il ne s'agissait que d'un pas en avant pour devenir Hokage. Ces rêves tombaient tous en poussière du à ce bannissement. Il ne sera plus jamais accepté en tant que Shinobi de Konoha. Sa présence elle même ne sera plus jamais autorisé dans ses murs. Il ne pourra jamais montrer aux villageois sa vrai valeurs puisqu'il était désormais un criminel en fuite. Mais encore plus important. Ce bandana était celui de Iruka.

"Et encore une chose." le blond ne releva même pas la tête "Vous posséder un objet très important aux yeux de Konoha. Remettez nous le colliers du Shodaime Hokage." Naruto releva encore une fois la tête. Tsunade craqua à ce statement. "Quoi?! Ce colliers est celui de mon grand-père, il m'appartient donc par droit de naissance. Et à ma connaissance, je l'ai offert à Naruto de mon plein grès! Ce collier lui appartient! Vous n'avez aucun droit!" Danzo lui lança un regard froid "Comme vous l'avez dit précédemment, vous avez offert ce colliers à ce gamin en effet. Il en est donc le propriétaire. mais lors des conditions de son bannissement, j'ai bien stipulé que TOUTES ses affaires sont désormais la propriété de Konoha. Ce colliers inclus. Je vous rappelle également Tsunade, que vous n'avez aucun droit lors de ce traitement de bannissement à cause des erreurs de Sarutobi." Il se tourna vers le restes du conseil. "Le conseil qui s'est tenu aujourd'hui est désormais terminé. Uzumaki Naruto est officiellement bannis de Konoha, avec peine de mort si il remet le pied dans le village. Son nom et informations seront ajouter au Bingo Book à partir de demain."

* * *

Naruto marchait lentement dans les rues bondé de Konoha. Sa jambe le faisait horriblement souffrir qui le faisait légèrement boité. Plusieurs murmures étaient prononcé à son sujet. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été bannis ce matin" "C'est pas trop tôt, je me demandais quand ce démon allaient enfin partir de la ville!" "Je sens que pour la première fois depuis 13ans, nous allons enfin être en sécurité!" Naruto ferma les yeux en attendant les mots toujours plus cruels. Il ne broncha pas quand quelques caillou furent lancer sur lui. Il arriva enfin à la fin de la rue et se cala contre le mur, en soufflant bruyamment. Les larmes menaçaient de coulez sur ces joues blessés. "NARUTO-NIICHAN" Naruto leva la tête et vis Konohamaru courir vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et un air paniqué. "Ce n'est pas vrai hein? Tu n'a pas été bannis du village boss?" Naruto tourna la tête avant d'apercevoir quatre silhouette. Il leva la tête et vis s'approcher Shikamaru, Lee, Ino et Shino.

"J'ai appris pour ton banissement." Shikamaru baissa la tête "Nous sommes également au courant à propos de Kyuubi. Ca ne change rien à ce que je pense de toi. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui t'arrive. Tout ça... C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui était le leader de la team. Si j'avais mieux diriger, les autres ne seraient pas blessé et toi bannis pour quelques chose dont tu n'est pas responsable." Il ferma les yeux violemment. "Je suis vraiment désolé!" Ino leva les yeux et fit un sourire remplis de gentillesse envers le blond. Lorsque Sakura avait appris pour Naruto, elle avait simplement dit que Naruto méritait son châtiment pour les blessures infliger à "Sasuke-kun". Sasuke lui, n'en avait rien eut à faire et seulement demandé en combien de temps il serait de nouveaux sur pied. Le pauvre blond était encore terriblement blessé, et sans chakra et sans soins médicaux, Naruto ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Lee s'inclina devant lui et parla avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas habituel. "Si tu n'avait pas convaincu Tsunade-sama de revenir à Konoha, je n'aurais jamais pu redevenir un ninja. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai toujours mon rêves. Je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant." Shino s'adressa à Naruto avec une voix plein de gentillesse "Ce qui t'arrive est injuste et cruel. Hinata-san n'est pas sortit de la propriété des Hyuuga depuis qu'elle à appris pour toi. Si tu as besoin d'argent ou quoi que ce soit avant de partir, le clan Aburame te le fournira avec joie." "Naruto."

Les jeunes ninja et l'ex-ninja se retournèrent, surpris par la voie. Kakashi Hatake, le jonin leader de la team 7, celui qui avait ramener Naruto et Sasuke après leurs combats. Son regard montrait une tristesse infini. "Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir été un aussi mauvais sensei envers toi. Je savais que Sasuke avait des idées de revanche, et je voulais éviter à tout pris qu'il déserte, c'est pour cela que je me suis autant concentré sur lui, je pensais que si je lui enseignait quelques unes de mes techniques, Sasuke se calmerais et redeviendrais fidèle à Konoha. Au lieu de ça, il à déserté, et à faillit te tuer avec la technique que je lui avait enseigné. Et maintenant ça..." il changea la direction de son regard "je suis sincèrement désolé Naruto. J'aurais du passez autant de temps avec toi et Sakura également, et j'aurais dut savoir te protéger. Je suis désolé"

Naruto lança un petit sourire à ses amis avant de les dépasser et de partir vers les porte. Les autres étaient choqués, ils espèraient une réaction du blond, histoire de se rassurer que ça irais pour lui mais non. Pas un seul mot. "Vous croyez qu'il nous en veut à ce point? Ce n'est pas normal de le voir comme ça" s'inquiéta Ino. "Il vient d'être bannis, c'est normal qu'il ne soient pas de la meilleures des humeurs qui soit Ino" lança Shikamaru en baissant la tête"Il ne vous en veut pas du tout. Il ne peut plus parlez" les 5personnes se retournèrent "Oncle Asuma?" Konohamaru se retourna à la vu de son oncle"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Asuma-sensei?" Asuma tira sa cigarette en lançant un regard triste vers la silhouette de Naruto. "Danzo à scellé les cordes vocales de Naruto" "Quoi?! Mais c'est un sceau qui n'est utilisé que sur des criminels lors des interrogations de Ibiki pour éviter qu'ils ne casse les cordres vocales à crier ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant!" Kakashi étaient très énervé en entendant ça. Le fils de son sensei n'aurait JAMAIS du être traité de la sorte. _Minato-sensei.. Kushina-san... Pardonnez-moi._ "C'est cruel! Pourquoi Danzo à-t-il fait çà!?" Ino regarda la silhouette du jeune Jinchuuriki s'éloigner. _Il ne peut plus utiliser son chakra, il est gravement blessé, il n'a ni argent ni nourriture et il ne pourra même pas utiliser sa voix pour appelez à l'aide. C'est exactement comme le condamner à mort, mais d'une façon encore plus douloureuse. Ils l'ont totalement abandonné à son sort_ le groupe regarda tristement Naruto s'avancer vers les portes, la tête baissé. _En silence._

* * *

 **Dans la forêts, à 30min de Konoha**

Naruto s'arrêta pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait franchit les portes qui menaient au village de Konoha. Il respirait bruyamment, et tremblait. Ne plus avoir de chakra était vraiment épuisant pour lui. En effet, étant un membre du clan Uzumaki, il avait des réserves de chakra plus importante que celle de ses anciens camarades et même de certains de ses sensei. Le chakra étant une des principale raison pour laquelle les Uzumaki était aussi énergique, et sans ce dit-chakra, Naruto se fatiguait encore plus que les citoyens, n'étant pas habitué à vivre sans.

Un pouf se fit entendre et une montagne de fumé se dressa devant Naruto qui se leva en essayant de prendre une posture de taiijutsu, bien que étant très faible. La fumée commença à se dissipé, alors que Naruto recevait quelques partit de la fumée dans les yeux, l'aveuglant brièvement. Une fois la vue retrouver, Naruto fut surpris de voir une des personnes qu'il pensait l'avoir abandonné. "Ero-Sennin?!"


	2. 7 ans après

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre je tient à vous dire un grand MERCI pour les reviews ^^ Je vous assure qu'il n'y à rien de plus motivant que lire vos reviews ^^ (RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS DU CHAPITRE 1 EN FIN DE PAGE.)**

 **PAIRING: NARUTOXOC - DONC NON, CE N'EST PAS UNE FICTION YAOI, DESOLER ^^**

 **BREEEEF, passons au chapitre ^^**

 **Disclaimer :Ah oui sinon, j'ai oublié de dire que je ne possédais pas Naruto dans le précédent chapitre, si c'était le cas, Itachi serait VIVANT et Sasuke aurait enlevé Naruto de Konoha pour vivre heureux ensemble. LOIN. (bref) Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Bien que ce ne soit pas un fait très connu, le Grand Continent était en réalité bien plus grand que lorsqu'on le représentait sur les cartes. Il y à très longtemps, le Rikudō Sennin avait choisit de séparer le Grand Continent en deux partit distinct, l'Ouest et l'Est, séparant la frontière des deux nouveaux pays par un grand mur fait de chakra. Le sage avait alors fait le choix de concentrer son attention dans le partit de l'Est, délaissant ainsi l'Ouest. Tandis que l'Est grandissait en puissance,en ressources et en richesses, l'Ouest souffrait de pauvreté, de dictatures, de bains de sang, et les habitants étaient souvent référés,a tord, comme inhumains par les gens de l'Est.

L'Ouest était un endroit ravagé par le temps et la guerre, et était divisé en plusieurs colonies, chacune dirigées par un chef différent. Cependant, avec tout les conflits, les chefs des colonies ne restaient pas au pouvoir pas plus longtemps que quelques mois, voir une année tout au plus, et ce imposant une vie politique instable voir quasi-non existante.

En réalité, derrière les guerres incessantes, et la vie politique plus qu'instable, le pays était en fait un pays riche en ressources, la terre était fertile et le temps était idéales. Si les gens avaient portez assez d'attention pour le voir au lieu de se battre pour le pouvoir, l'Ouest ne serait pas dans cet état misérable. Ou du moins ne l'était.

Il était arrivé à l'Est un jour la nouvelle que l'Ouest avait enfin trouvé un équilibre politique suffisant, une économie stable, et que un leader avait été choisis par la population, mettant fin à la Grande Guerre et instaurant la paix sur l'autre côté du continent. Évidemment, ce fait fut complètement ignoré par les Grandes Nations Ninjas, pensant que tout ceci n'était que temporaire, et que des nouvelles de guerres seraient bientôt à nouveaux rapporté. Mais il n'en eut jamais. Le pays ne cessa jamais de s'améliorer.

En à peine 4 ans,le pays de l'Ouest qui n'était qu'un vaste champs de batailles, était devenu un pays à part entière, une nation complètement unis et en paix. Le pays autrefois divisé, était désormais unis sous une même bannière. Le pays avait de nombreux contrat d'échange de marchandises avec de nombreux petit villages et pays de l'Est, dont le pays des Vagues, le pays du Printemps et le pays de la Lune. Le pays s'était considérablement enrichit, et avait enfin trouvé une stabilité qui inquiétait de plus en plus les grandes nations.

* * *

 **Dans le village caché de Konoha**

Tsunade Senju, Cinquième Hokage du nom, était actuellement dans son bureau en train de combattre le plus grand ennemi qu'un Kage puisse avoir. La paperasse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cet abrutit de Minato pour s'être sacrifié avant d'avoir révélé _Le Secret_. Les jours du Cinquième serait bien plus tranquille et bien plus agréable si elle était en possession _du Secret_ , et les shinobi qui travaillaient sous ses ordres seraient bien plus heureux également. Conclusion: Minato était responsable de toute ses crises de colère. et non son précieux sake comme Shizune le sous-entendait. CQFD. Repenser à Minato fit apparaitre un sourire triste sur le visage de la blonde qui prit un cadre dans ses mains. Il s'agissait d'une photo de elle, Jiraiya, Shizune et de la personne qui était "responsable" de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto.

Après le bannissement du jeune Jinchuuriki, le pays des Vagues et du Printemps avaient rompu tout accord et alliances avec le pays du Feu, refusant de collaborer avec un pays qui favorisait ses criminels, et bannissait ses héros. Le pays du Vent avait également exprimé son mécontentement au vis à vis de la situation, rendant les relations entre Konoha et Suna plus tendus que dans le passé. Inutile de dire que le Daimyo du pays du Feu était très mécontent de la situation avec le Daimyo du pays du Vent et lorsqu'il était venus à Konoha pour que le dit village lui donne des explications sur la situation, jamais Tsunade ne l'avait vu autant en colère.

Avec les alliances brisés et la colère des Daimyos, vint la question du pourquoi du comment ce qui finit par aboutir sur des question concernant le bannissement de Uzumaki Naruto. Le dit Uzumaki Naruto étant le fils unique de Namikaze Minato, héro de Konoha et ami très proche du Daimyo de son vivant. Autant dire que le Daimyo n'avait pas très bien réagit, surtout le fait de ne pas avoir été consulté sur le bannissement du jeune garçon ce qui, en tant que Daimyo, aurait du être fait. Naruto avait été retiré du Bingo Book, et il n'était désormais plus listé en tant que criminel mais il était désormais un shinobi à capturé si rencontrer. Chose qui n'avait pas plus à Danzo. Depuis le bannissement du jeune blond, Danzo avait lancer plusieurs équipes de recherches en secret qui avait pour mission de capturé le Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi, et de le ramener aux quartiers du ROOT. Le vétéran de guerre avait toujours espéré obtenir le jeune Uzumaki afin de l'entrainer et d'en faire une arme qui lui était fidèle à lui, et à lui uniquement. Le Troisième et Minato avait toujours su protéger Kushina lorsqu'elle était le Jinchuuriki, empêchant Danzo de tenter quoi que ce soit contre elle. Alors bien évidemment à la mort de Minato et Kushina, Danzo avait tout tenté afin de s'emparer du nouveau Jinchuuriki, encore une fois sans succès à cause de Sarutobi. Un Jinchuuriki était une arme, quelque chose qui devait être contrôler, manipuler et posséder. Au diable Hiruzen et au diable Minato. Uzumaki Naruto était SON arme et le blond allait bientôt le comprendre. Peu importe si pour cela Danzo devait effacer tout les souvenirs du garçon.

Tsunade n'avait pas revu Naruto depuis son bannissement, et elle espérait vraiment que ce dernier serait un jour capable de lui pardonnez pour ne pas avoir été en mesure de le protéger. Heureusement que Jiraiya était intervenu, cependant, Tsunade ne lui avait pas pardonnez tout les mots qui avaient été prononcé au blond. Au diable ce pervers et sa culpabilité. Il y avait certaine choses que Naruto n'aurait pas dut savoir avant longtemps, si Sarutobi avait instauré ces rêgles, ce n'était pas pour rien. Bien que l'Akatsuki ne se faisait plus vraiment remarqué suite à la disparition des Jinchuuriki, Naruto était toujours une cible, et donc était en danger.

Tsunade souffla un bon coup en s'affalant dans son fauteuil, tournant le siège de façon à regarder le paysage du village. La blonde soupira lorsqu'elle se remémora sa situation actuelle. Les gens voulait des résultats. Avec la guerre qui approchait et la situation du village, l'ambiance était tendu. Tsunade savait très bien que tout n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne subisse un coup d'état de la part de Danzo. Ce dernier réunissait chaque jours de nouveaux partisans dans sa lutte pour devenir le nouveau Hokage, les gens voulant un Hokage compétent qui arriverait à faire remonter la pente au village. Elle savait très bien que d'ici quelques mois, elle serait enfermé dans une cellule en attente de sa condamnation. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres. _Au moins Naruto est loin de tout ça, lui. 7 ans déjà._

* * *

 **Ailleurs, dans un endroit éloigné de Konoha**

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, jetant les draps qui le couvrait à terre, se mettant en position assise en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Son corps était couvert de sueur, et sa tête lui donnait des vertiges. Ses yeux était grands ouverts et un air paniqué se lisait sur son visage, et son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne devrait. Le blond inspecta la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, et une fois que la reconnaissance fut faites, il respira un bon coup afin de réguler sa respiration. Il prit le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur sa table basse et vida son contenu en appréciant la fraicheur qu'il apportait à sa gorge. _Encore ce foutu cauchemar._

Naruto se frotta les paumes des mains contre son visage, essuyant un peu de sueur en même temps. Naruto lâcha un air dégouter à ses mains avant de se lever du lit où il se trouvait avec la ferme intention de prendre une bonne douche. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le blond remarqua que l'autre côté du lit était vide, et non occupé par la jeune femme. _Surement partit à l'hôpital_.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers une porte à l'autre bout de la chambre pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain privé. Fort heureusement pour lui, il s'était réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude et les domestiques ne devraient pas venir avant 30 bonnes minutes, lui laissant le temps de se préparer _sans_ aide. Quand est-ce que le conseil comprendra-t-il que Naruto était un jeune homme de presque 20ans et qu'il savait parfaitement se préparer le matin sans personne? Pff, le conseil agissait surement ainsi pour être sur que le blond ne sortirais pas de sa chambre avec son survêtement orange. Ou avec n'importe quel vêtement ayant du orange imprimé dessus. Quel était le problème avec la couleur orange?

Naruto sortit de sa douche, les cheveux mouillés, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre autour du cou avant de mettre cette dernière sur ses cheveux blond qui était aussi indomptable qu'à l'accoutumé. Naruto avait bien changé du petit garçon qu'il était avant. Déjà, Naruto ne mesurait plus son 1m47 qui lui causait les moqueries de ses camarades, mesurant désormais 1m75, ce qui était pour Naruto le meilleur changement physique de ses dernière années. Enfin les gens n'était plus obligés de se baisser pour lui parler. Il s'était considérablement musclé au fur et à mesure des années, et bien qu'il restait relativement fin, le jeune homme était considérablement fier de ses abdominaux. Ses cheveux n'avait pas spécialement changé, ses mèches retombant légèrement sur ses yeux mais gardant la même hauteur que dans sa jeunesse, gardant toutefois les cheveux hérissés. Son visage était surement ce qui avait le plus changé. Les marques sur ses joues étaient toujours là, mais s'étaient affinés avec le temps, le blond avait également perdu son visage d'enfant rond, obtenant un visage plus marqué d'adulte. Ses yeux bleu avaient gardé le même éclats que dans le passé. Yep, Naruto était devenu un véritable Dieu vivant, et il en était parfaitement conscient. _Malheureusement pour son égo d'après certaines personnes._

Alors que Naruto enfilait son pantalon noir et ses chaussures de même couleur, il entendit des coups sur la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, laissant entrer un homme d'une vingtaine d'année portant une cape noir. "Naruto-kun. Le conseil m'a envoyé pour venir te chercher. Au cas ou tu aurait _encore_ oublié." le blond grinça des dent et fit la moue en croissant les bras "Combien de fois est-ce que je vais en entendre parlez? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si à chaque fois que je bois le conseil décide de se réunir le lendemain"l'homme au bout de la pièce laissa échapper un petit sourire amusé "Arrivé deux heures en retard, les cheveux en batailles, à moitié réveillé et un air complètement paniqué au visage en insultant ton "abrutit de parasite" pour ne pas t'avoir réveillé à temps et retiré toute traces d'alcool de ton système laisse quelques souvenir Naruto-kun. Tu sais bien que tu as une certaine position ici. Tu est l'Empereur après tout." Naruto se mit à grogner en enfilant son haut et mettant son manteau. "C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrive. Tss, tu est vraiment emmerdant parfois, tu le sais Itachi-san?"

Itachi lui lança un sourire moqueur en hochant la tête en écoutant Naruto qui grognait comme un enfant se préparant à allez à l'école.

* * *

 **TADAA.**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 2 ^^. Bon, de base, le chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long, c'est à dire que je comptais mettre le conseil dedans et expliquer la situation politique des Cinq Grandes Nation dedans, et il devait y avoir un flash-back avec le Daimyo. De base il faisait 3000 mots quand même (réponses aux reviews et note de l'auteur non inclus) Mais au final, je n'aimais pas l'autre version. C'était chiant, trop long et tout ce qui était politique était très mal expliqués. Alors le chapitre est plus court (2100 mots) mais il est bien meilleur que l'ancien et les éléments sont mieux introduit.  
**

 **Le chapitre était prêt depuis samedi dernier, mais j'ai été obligé de le reportez pour les raisons évoqué plus haut. Je tient donc à m'excusez du retard ^^ Bref, passons aux reviews ^^Est-ce que vous préférés que je réponde aux reviews directement quand vous les poster, ou je continue à répondre aux reviews à la fin du chapitre? Je vous laisse décider ^^(oui, je préviens je met beaucoup de "^^" quand j'écris une réponse. Désolée si ça peut énervés.)  
**

 **Phenix77:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ,j e suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plut^^ A la prochaine ^^

 **Serpent d'ombre:** Salut, oui haha j'avoue que je me suis lâché sur ce pauvre Naruto, presque tout le monde me l'a dit^^ Tu as maintenant la réponse à ta question ^^. Oui ne t'inquiète pas, Konoha ne va même pas comprendre ce qu'il va lui arrivé, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

 _ **Sinon pour ce qui concerne la fréquence des chapitres, je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre une fois toute les semaines le samedi. Cependant, il peut arriver que je ne finisse pas le chapitre en une semaine du à un manque de temps ou à cause de mes cours, du coup, je le mettrais le mercredi suivant. Mais en gros il y aura au moins un chapitre toute les deux semaines minimum.**_

 **elodidine:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'à plut également^^

 **AngelBk** : J'ai crus comprendre que vous étiez nombreux avec ce sentiment haha

 **thor94:** Ces sceaux vous ont vraiment marqué haha. Il y aura une explication concernant ce qui est arrivé aux sceaux prochainement. Et OUI Konoha va vraiment souffrir mouhaha.

 **Elodie57:** Merci beaucoup ^^ Oui, à partir du chapitre précèdent cela arrivera. En ce qui concerne Sasuke, je ne suis pas du genre d'auteur à laissez Sasuke restez con comme il était au début de l'histoire. Je ne vais pas non plus le laissez faible comme un pauvre Genin qui se fait défoncer en 2min. Donc oui, Sasuke aura un changement de caractère. Il se pourrait que le personnage qui apparait en fin de chapitre y soit pour quelque chose^^

 **Airgog:** En voyant ta reviews, je me suis dit "?" et je suis allez voir cette story. Et j'ai vu que oui, il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec les sceaux que Naruto à dans ma fic même si ça reste différent. Je ne connaissais même pas cette story avant de voir ta review pour être honnête. Pour ce qui est de Minato et Kushina en vie, je sais que c'est possible puisque que Naruto à le Rinnegan dans ma fiction, mais je préfère ne pas les mettre. Et pour les enfants, Naruto en aura, oui, mais pas avant longtemps, désolée ^^ Sinon, merci pour ta review **  
**

 **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES** : Oui j'avoue que Naruto me faisait de la peine aussi. J'espère que le nouveaux chapitre t'a plut.

 **Caliste** : Merciii beaucoup!.

 **Kazushi Uzumaki:** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement^^ Toi, tu m'a fait la soirée, ta review m'a fait bien rire en tout cas. Mouhaha, ne t'inquiète pas, Konoha va souffrir, mais Danzo vous n'imaginez même pas ce qu'il va lui arriver ^^

 **Manon** : Merci beaucoup^^ Naruto ne va pas devenir genre puissant comme un Dieu, mais il est devenu assez puissant pour bien faire payez Konoha haha. Je ne peux PAS ne pas faire de fiction sans mon Itachi adoré, mon dieu je ship le ItaNaru presque autant que le SasuNaru.


	3. Le Conseil

**PAIRING: NARUTOXOC - DONC NON, CE N'EST PAS UNE FICTION YAOI, DESOLER ^^**

 **BREEEEF, passons au chapitre ^^**

 **Disclaimer :Je ne possède pas Naruto à mon plus grand malheur. Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **(NE FAITES PAS ATTENTION AUX FAUTES, JE N'AI PAS FINI DE LE CORRIGER ^^)**

* * *

Naruto traversa les couloirs du palais impériale en direction de la salle de conseil, accompagné de Itachi Uchiha, qui bien qu'ayant un air nonchalant et détendu, avait la main sur son sabre, et son Sharingan était activé. _Au cas où_. Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en le voyant guetter les environs. Depuis quelques mois, les membres du conseil n'avait pas arrêté de rapprocher à Naruto son manque de précautions. En effet, il y à quelques mois, quand le village de Oto avait découvert que l'Ouest s'était unifié et avait choisis un Empereur, une équipe de ninja assassins s'étaient infiltrés dans le palais et avait tenter d'assassiner le blond. Heureusement, les assassins avaient été tués avant d'avoir pu arriver jusqu'au blond, n'ayant même pas eut le temps de voir son visage ou d'apprendre son identité.

La seule chose que Naruto avait tiré de cet incident, c'était que Orochimaru s'était vraiment améliorer sur les sceaux, et Naruto avait dut créer ses propres sceaux pour protéger le palais et le mur qui séparait l'Ouest de l'Est.

Et depuis, voilà que le conseil voulait forcer le blond à toujours avoir un garde du corps avec lui, ce à quoi, il avait toujours répondu qu'ils pouvaient allez royalement se faire foutre. Naruto savait très bien que le conseil savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de garde du corps, ah non. Si il se faisait harceler, c'est uniquement parce que le conseil savait que ça le mettrais en rogne.

Naruto poussa les deux grandes portes menant à la salle du conseil et râla intérieurement. Tout les siège étaient occupés sauf le sien et celui de Itachi. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était le dernier et donc _en retard._

"Eh bien, il semblerais que vous ayez vraiment des problèmes pour vous levez, Naruto-sama. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de convoquer Ayumi-chan afin de lui demander d'aller plus doucement avec son altesse le soir. " Un homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux verts lança à Naruto, un sourire moqueur au visage. Naruto fut piquer d'un phare et s'essaya d'un air gêné et un peu énervé à sa place "A ma connaissance, ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi, Kenshin-san. Alors, vous pouvez allez vous faire foutre" Naruto lâcha, les joues en feu. Le dit Kenshin lâcha un éclat de rire, absolument pas déranger par le regards meurtrier de l'Empereur.

Naruto toussota afin de faire taire la salle et de gagner l'attention de ses conseillers, Kenshin reprenant un air sérieux, et Itachi s'étant assis sur le siège le plus à gauche de l'empereur. La salle était relativement simple. Une seule grande table en forme de U était présente dans la pièce, avec les membres du conseil autour des barres du U, et Naruto au milieu de l'angle de la table. Certains membres sortirent leurs feuilles avant que un homme relativement âgée se lève, étant le membre du conseil représentant les civiles de l'Empire.

Lorsque Naruto était devenu Empereur, il avait bien fait attention lors de la sélection des membres de son conseil. Premièrement, il avait imposer une limite de temps aux membres du conseil. Hors de question d'avoir des personnes devenant comme Danzo, Homura et Koharu parce qu'ils penserait qu'ils étaient au dessus de tout le monde et qu'ils avaient le droits de faire leurs lois. Pas question. Le blond ne prenait que des personnes de confiances. Kenshin par exemple. C'était un abrutit, il passait son temps à essayer d'humilier Naruto en public, mais sans lui, Naruto ne savait même pas ce qu'il serait devenu. De plus il savait qu'il pouvait lui confier sa vie ou lui demander de donner la sienne pour sauver l'Empire, il le ferait sans hésitation.

Les membres du conseil était composé de 2 représentant des civiles de l'Empire, l'un étant un marchant très influent dans l'Empire et l'autre étant un civile élus par les habitants de la capitale de l'Empire. L'un s'occupait de gérer les flux de marchandises de l'Empire, et l'autre fournissait des rapport sur les conditions de vie des citoyens. **(1)**

Ensuite, le commandant en chef des Samouraï, Akiro Musashi **(2)**. Il était à la tête de tout les Samouraï de l'Empire, qui ne recevait d'ordre sois que de lui, ou bien de Naruto en personne. Il à longtemps fait partit de la rébellion de l'Ouest avant que Naruto ne traverse le mur. Il avait d'ailleurs rencontré ce dernier en plein champ de bataille, et faisait partit des premiers à l'avoir soutenu dans son idée d'unir l'Ouest. C'était un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux bruns et yeux noirs. Il avait une cicatrice qui traversait son visage en diagonale de tout son long.

Ensuite, vint le commandant des forces shinobi de l'Ouest, car contrairement à ce que l'Est pensait, certaines personnes et clans de l'Ouest était capable de modeler du chakra. Le commandant était Yugito Nii, actuelle Jinchuriki du démon à Deux Queux, Matatabi. Lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée par l'Akatsuki, Naruto -n'étant alors pas encore Empereur- l'avait sauvé, et elle avait décidé de joindre sa cause en rejoignant l'Ouest, après avoir appris que les Jinchuriki n'était pas jugé dans l'Ouest.

Puis vient les deux codirecteur de la section de Tortures et de recherches d'Information de l'Ouest. Anko Mitarashi et Hidan de l'ex-Akatsuki. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Les deux shinobi avait quitter l'Est pour des raisons bien précises et différente **(3)** . Anko avait été bannis de Konoha trois ans auparavant à cause d'un incident avec sa marque lorsque les première attaque de Orochimaru avait touché Konoha. Alors qu'elle avait été encerclé par des forces ROOT, elle avait été sauvé par des shinobi de l'Ouest qui était venus chercher quelques informations sur les villages. Après avoir été capturée en premier lieu par les shinobi de l'Ouest, elle avait demandé refuge auprès de l'Empereur, souhaitant démarré une nouvelle avait été ramené au palais, et Naruto l'avait accepté à bras ouvert, une fois la surprise de Anko passée. Elle qui s'était préparée à des tonnes de tests pour juger sa fidélité, et à passer le reste de sa vie en tant que civile, elle avait été bien étonnée lorsque Naruto lui avait donné un poste dans la section de la Torture et de d'Information. Quand elle avait demandé au blond comment il pouvait être si sûre qu'elle ne le trahirais pas, il ne lui avait répondu que par un grand sourire.

Vient ensuite l'un des deux Grand Stratégiste de l'Empire. L'un étant Sakaii Imoue, un autre membre de l'ancienne résistance de l'Ouest, et bien que n'ayant que 24ans, était déjà une des personnes les plus intelligente que Naruto ait rencontré, après Shikamaru Nara. L'autre étant une personne bien connu de Kiri, l'ancien Mizukage Yagura **(4)** , ayant rejoint l'Ouest après avoir briser le Genjutsu de Madara, également le Jinchuriki du démon à Trois Queux Isobu. Lorsqu'il s'était délivré du Genjutsu, Yagura s'était tellement dégouté de lui-même qu'il s'était enfuis, loin de Kiri. Lorsque Yugito l'avait trouvé, il était complètement dépité et n'avait pas parlé pendant un mois. Ce n'est après qu'une conversation avec Itachi que Yagura s'était décidé à tiré un trait sur le passé, et à tout faire pour racheter ses fautes. Il savait que Kiri ne lui pardonnerais jamais, alors il avait concentré tous ses effort dans l'Ouest.

Puis vient les conseillers du jeune Empereur. Le premier étant Itachi Uchiha, ancien membre de l'Akatsuki, auteur du massacre du clan Uchiha, et frère aîné de l'ancien meilleur ami de l'Empereur. C'était aussi un Génie et un pacifiste. Il était également un élément majeurs qui avait mener à la fin de la Grande Guerre de l'Ouest. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait été décidé qu'il fallait un Empereur afin de diriger les terres, Naruto pensait que ce serait Itachi qui sois choisis, et s'était même préparé à le servir ayant même commencer un discours bien embarrassant à lui réciter le jours de son couronnement. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa tête lorsqu'il avait vu Itachi et toute l'armée des rebelles ainsi que tout les civiles de la capitale s'agenouiller devant lui et jurant de le servir jusqu'à la mort.

L'autre conseillers de Naruto, était pour le moins assez surprenant, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'ancien Raikage Ay. Lorsque ce dernier avait subit un coup d'État de la part du nouveau Raikage, Ay avait été condamné à mort, et son frère Bee avait été capturé également dans le but d'effacer ses souvenirs et de le rendre complètement soumis à la volonté du nouveau Raikage. Lorsque Naruto avait entendu parlez de cet affaire, il était venu personnellement délivrer Bee de sa cellule, et avait libéré et ramené Ay à la demande du rappeur. Bien qu'il y avait régulièrement (par régulièrement comprenez tout le temps) des conflits entre les deux, Ay était très renseigné politiquement parlant, et il n'hésitait pas à ramener Naruto à sa place quand il s'apprêtait à faire une connerie en prenant de mauvaise décision, ou lorsqu'il commençait à devenir trop arrogant concernant l'Empire. Il était le seul qui pouvait insulter Naruto de tout les noms, le frapper sur la tête ou autre, et n'aurait aucune conséquence. Naruto trouvait que Ay et Tsunade se ressemblait beaucoup sur de nombreux points, et il savait que depuis que Naruto avait sauvé Ay et son frère Bee, Ay lui était énormément reconnaissant.

En parlant de Bee, ce dernier avait obtenu une certaine place dans l'Empire, étant le chef de la division d'espionnage de l'Empire. Apparemment, personnes dans l'Est n'avait cramé que les Tavernes du rap qui avait ouvert dans tout l'Est, était une idée de Bee pour obtenir des informations. Naruto ne comprenait pas comment les gens de Kumo n'avait pas reconnut les paroles du rap de Bee dans les spectacles qui étaient régulièrement proposé, mais bon, c'était efficace, Bee était content et ne l'emmerdait plus avec ses nouvelles idées de rap, alors Naruto s'en moquait un peu.

Le conseil se passa normalement, donnant simplement des rapport sur la situation économique du pays, sur les accords commerciaux qui avaient été finalisés, et sur un petit village qui avait été attaqué le mois dernier. Alors que Naruto commençait à ranger ses feuilles, un air satisfait au visage, Kenshin se leva, un air sérieux sur le visage. Naruto lui lança un regard interrogatif. "Vous avez quelque chose d'autre à nous communiquer?" "Oui votre majesté Impériale. Cela concerne l'Est."

Un silence tomba sur la salle, Naruto hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer. "Bien, nous avons reçut des rapport de nos espions concernant la situation de l'Est. Oto, Iwa et Kumo se sont alliés il y à trois jours pour des raisons militaires. L'alliance à déclaré la guerre à Konoha hier matin." Les conseillers commencèrent à chuchoter à cette nouvelle. Naruto ne lâcha pas Kenshin du regard. "Le Cinquième Hokage à envoyez dans l'urgence un message à Suna demandant de l'aide dans le conflit. Le Cinquième Kazekage à refusé de suite et n'a pas laisser place à la moindre négociation." _Typique de la part de Gaara_ pensa Naruto, en ravalant un petit sourire. "Le conseil de Konoha était vraiment mécontent des résultats, et le Cinquième Hokage perd de plus en plus de soutient de la part des civiles mais également de certains de ses shinobis. D'ici quelques mois grand maximum, il faudra s'attendre à un coup d'état si les choses ne changent pas" Kenshin terminant son récit. "Je vois, tenez moi informez de la situation" "Il y à autre chose." "Hmm?" "Nous avons découvert que depuis un mois environs, Konoha avait envoyé un espion pour tenter de s'infiltrer dans notre territoire.. Et selon mes sources, il s'agirait d'un des Trois Grand Sannin, Jiraiya."

Alors que les chuchotement se transformais en protestations et en disputes, Naruto se perdit dans ses pensée. _"Konoha hein."_ Depuis son bannissement, Naruto n'avait presque jamais pensé à son ancien village, d'abord en premier temps car il était trop occupé à s'entraîner pour échapper à l'Akatsuki, et ensuite, il avait complètement consacrer sa vie à remettre l'Ouest en état. Sa main se déplaça inconsciemment vers son cou, ou un sceau en forme de chaîne se trouvais il y à encore deux ans.

Et maintenant, voilà que Konoha était officiellement en guerre, et que son ancien professeur et son parrain avait mis son nez dans les affaires de l'Ouest. Il ferma les yeux en se remémorant sa dernière rencontre avec le sage.

* * *

 **Flashback No Jutsu**

Naruto s'arrêta pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait franchit les portes qui menaient au village de Konoha. Il respirait bruyamment, et tremblait. Ne plus avoir de chakra était vraiment épuisant pour lui. En effet, étant un membre du clan Uzumaki, il avait des réserves de chakra plus importante que celle de ses anciens camarades et même de certains de ses senseï. Le chakra étant une des principale raison pour laquelle les Uzumaki était aussi énergique, et sans ce dit-chakra, Naruto se fatiguait encore plus que les citoyens, n'étant pas habitué à vivre sans.

Un pouf se fit entendre et une montagne de fumé se dressa devant Naruto qui se leva en essayant de prendre une posture de taiijutsu, bien que étant très faible. La fumée commença à se dissipé, alors que Naruto recevait quelques partit de la fumée dans les yeux, l'aveuglant brièvement. Une fois la vue retrouver, Naruto fut surpris de voir une des personnes qu'il pensait l'avoir abandonné. _"Ero-Sennin?!"_

Le sage fit un petit sourire au blond qui lui lançait un regard complètement perdu. Pourquoi Jiraiya était-il là? Ne l'avait-il pas abandonné à son sort, comme le village? Le sage descendit du crapeaux qu'il avait invoqué avant de se placer devant son élève, inspectant son visage discrètement. _"Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été trop maltraiter. Je suppose que je devrais remercier Tsunade pour ça."_ Malgré la grande fatigue du blond, le fait qu'il avait évidemment été mal nourris pendant les deux semaines qui avait suivis son arrestation et le sceau autour de son cou, Naruto avait l'air relativement ok. Ce qui n'était pas un bon signe.

"Je viens de retourner d'une mission pour obtenir des informations sur l'Akatsuki. Si j'avais sut que Danzo m'avait envoyé chercher des information afin de profiter de mon absence pour t'arrêter et te bannir, crois moi que cela ne se serais pas passer comme ça. J'en suis désolé Naruto."

Le blond fit un petit sourire timide à son professeur. Au moins il ne l'avait pas abandonné à son sort comme il l'avait pensé, et même s'il était trop tard pour changer ce qu'il s'est passé, Naruto appréciait le geste.

"Écoute, je n'ai pas longtemps avant de devoir te laisser, alors je vais t'expliquer plusieurs choses assez rapidement. Tu vas devoir partir et te mettre à courir le plus vite possible avant d'aller te cacher pendant un bon moment, je veux que tu sois en dehors du pays du Feu le plus rapidement possible." Devant le regard surpris du blond, le sage continua "Ne sois pas si naïf Naruto. Tu est le Jinchuriki du démon renard, Kyuubi, le plus puissant des neufs bijuu. Danzo à tout fait pour que tu sois bannis afin de te retirer toute la protection que Tsunade et moi te donnions, il pense que tu n'est rien de plus qu'une arme, un pion qu'il peut utiliser à sa guise, et il fera tout pour que tu lui appartienne, quitte à te transformez en pantin sans sentiments ni pensée. Et il est hors de question que je le laisse faire. Au moment même ou je te parle, il à surement déjà commencer à préparer une équipe charger de te capturer pour te ramener dans sa base du ROOT."

Le Sannin détacha le parchemins qu'il portait sur son dos, en plus du parchemin qu'il portait au quotidien et le tendit au blond. "Dans ce parchemin, tu trouvera plusieurs équipement comme des kunaï et des shurikens, un passeport qui te permettra de sortir du pays, et plusieurs rations de nourriture. Tsunade t'as même mis certains noms de personnes à qui tu pourra faire confiance et qui s'occuperont de toi." Le blond hôcha la tête en prenant le parchemin. Même Tsunade-baachan avait pensé à lui.

"Autre chose, dans ce parchemin, tu trouveras également quelque chose de très important Naruto. Il s'agit du noms, et des affaires personnelles de tes parents." Naruto releva les yeux choqué vers son professeur, qui lui lançais un regard tendre. De toute les chose dont Naruto rêvait, rien ne dépassait le désir de connaître l'identité de ses parents. "Et avant que tu ne commence à l'ouvrir, je veux que tu n'ouvre ce parchemins que une fois que tu auras trouvé un endroit sûr, en dehors du pays. Est-ce que c'est clair?" le garçon hôcha la tête. "Bien, maintenant approche toi"

Le sage posa sa mains sur le ventre du jeune hôte de Kyuubi et fit plusieurs mouvement de signe avec sa main avant de la plaquer contre son ventre. Le blond recula quelques pas alors que les montagnes de réserves de chakra qui lui appartenait circulaient de nouveaux dans ses flux. Il pouvait également sentir le démon renard commencer à soigner ses blessures et au vu de la haine qu'il sentait en lui, Kyuubi était vraiment, mais alors vraiment énervé.

Jiraiya inspecta le cou du blond et le sceau qui était également présent sur sa langue. Il était un des plus maître de scellement de tout le continent, n'étant dépassé que par les membres du clan Uzumaki et Minato. Les sceaux de Danzo n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant pour lui, cependant, il lui fallais quand même un peu de temps,et ce temps lui manquait, le sage sentant la présence des agent du ROOT s'approcher de plus en plus.

"Maintenant pars Naruto. Ne te retourne pas et ne reviens pas dans le pays du Feu. Je vais me charger de ces agents du ROOT, mais une fois que tu seras partit, tu sera tout seul, j'espère que tu le comprend bien." Le blond hocha la tête, quoi que un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu retrouver sa voix, mais il était déjà très reconnaissant d'avoir au moins retrouver l'utilisation de son chakra.

"Ah et, une dernière chose." le blond se retourna pour voir un objet qu'il connaissait bien dans les mains de Jiraiya. "Tsunade souhaitait que tu le reprennes. Après tout, tu n'à pas gagner ce paris pour rien." Le sage lui lança un grand sourire alors que Naruto pris le colliers dans ses mains avant de sourire comme il n'avait plus souris depuis plus de deux semaines. _"Merci, Ero-Sennin"._

Alors que plusieurs présences se rapprochais de lui, le blond se retourna, et comme le sage lui avait bien ordonné, il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois.

 **Flash-Back No Jutsu END**

* * *

Alors que Naruto reprenait conscience du monde réelle, les cris des membres de son conseil lui firent reprendre focus sur la situation et.. hum hum.

"Moi je dis, nous devons absolument nous impliquez dans cette guerre! Une fois Konoha tomber, qui est-ce que l'Alliance va-t-elle attaque ensuite?! Et bien moi je vous le dit NOUS!" Ay se leva en tapant du poing sur sa tête, sortant définitivement Naruto de ses pensées.

"Non mais ça va pas?! On vient de sortir d'une guerre qui à profondément marquer l'Ouest. On ne peut pas se permettre de repartir en guerre, surtout alors que la guerre ne nous concerne pas!" Yugito hurla en se levant et en tapant du poing également. _Apparemment les shinobis de Kumo avait vraiment un problème pour se contrôler._

"Mais il faut bien intervenir non?! Si on intervient pas, non seulement Orochimaru, mais également les deux nouveaux Tsukikage et Raikage gagnerons encore plus de pouvoir, mais Suna et Kiri sont également en danger! Si l'Est finit entre les mains de tels tyrans, alors cela nous concerne tous" Kenshin protesta en se levant

"Cette guerre ne nous concerne même pas à la base!Pas question de sacrifier plusieurs vies pour cette guerre!"

Les protestations continuèrent à fuser dans tout les sens. Tout les membres de conseils hurlant leurs protestations aux autres, les seules étant silencieux étant Sakaii Imoue et Itachi Uchiha, qui avait la tête appuyez contre la paume de sa main, un air complètement détaché et in-intéressée sur le visage. A mesure que le bruit sonore augmentait, Naruto qui avait les bras croisés et un air ennuyé sur le visage ne put plus se contenir. L'empereur leva son poing avant de le faire s'abattre violemment contre le bureaux devant lui, faisant sans le savoir faire ressentir un sentiment de fierté à une certaine Sannin.

"SILENCE"

Le bruit de la table qui craqua sous l'impact du poing du blond , et la quinte de toux qui suivit stoppa net la dispute qui avait explosé dans la salle du conseil. Itachi se précipita au côté du blond pour lui faire faire boire un verre d'eau pour calmer sa toux. Le jeune empereur but le verre avant de tousser de nouveaux et de voir quelques gouttes de sangs sur la table détruite devant lui.

Maintenant, Naruto était bien plus qu'ennuyé. Après trois ans passé dans l'Ouest, ou il avait appris l'art du Fûinjutsu, Naruto avait été en mesure de retirer lui même le sceau qui se trouvais sur sa langue, et celui qui bloquait ses cordes vocales qui avaient été apposé par Danzo. Cependant, après 3ans sans parlez, et avec le sceau qui avait abimé ses cordes vocales, Naruto avait des quintes de toux assez importantes régulièrement surtout quand il élevait la voix, comme il venait de le faire. Tout le monde dans la salle connaissait le petit problème de leurs empereurs, et certains eurent même la décence d'avoir un air un peux honteux sur le visage, Kenshin y compris.

Lorsque Naruto repris son souffle, ses yeux à l'ordinaire bleus avait pris une teinte rouge sang, et avait pris une forme plus allongé et démoniaque. Les marques sur ses joues étaient devenus beaucoup plus voyantes et épaisses et avaient vraiment l'air d'être de vraies moustaches, et ses cheveux s'étaient redressé sur sa tête. Les ongles du jeune garçons étaient devenus plus pointus, étant presque devenus des griffes. Il avait également ses canines qui s'étaient allongés, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus féroce. Une sorte d'entité rouge entourait son corps, laissant apparaitre un sentiment oppressant dans la salle.

Le jeune Jinchuriki se rassit, en lâchant un souffle exténué, ses yeux reprenant leurs couleurs habituelles et son visage reprenant un air plus détendu, les griffes et les canines disparaissant. L'entité rouge disparut également dans le corps du jeune homme. Les membres du conseil s'étaient tous rassis et le regardais d'un air sérieux.

"Bien que je comprennes les craintes de certains d'entre vous concernant Orochimaru, l'Ouest n'a aucun intérêt à participer à cette guerre, du moins, tant que Suna n'est pas attaqué. Néanmoins, je comprend vos craintes, et je vais réfléchir à la situation avant de prendre une décision. Cependant, je veux tout de même nos forces prêtes. Bee." le dit Bee se retourna vers son camarade Jinchuriki "Je veux des rapports sur la situation toutes les deux heures, est-ce clair?" "Cinq sur cinq gamin, tu peux compter sur moi!"lança Bee avec un air excité, Ay ayant un air désespéré devant les manières de son frères. "Et en ce qui concerne Jiraiya des Trois Sannin, tenez moi informez sur la situation et si possible capturez le et ramenez le au palais. Je tient à m'occuper de son cas... Personnellement. Nous avons des comptes à régler."

"Bien, le conseil est terminé, vous pouvez retournez à vos occupations de la journée"

Les membres du conseils se levèrent alors que Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie le plus vite possible, Itachi étant à ses trousses. Le blond lâcha un soupire exaspéré en se frottant le crânes avec ses deux mains. Ouais, Naruto était vraiment de mauvaise humeurs, il était près à envoyez chier toutes les personnes qui se trouverais sur son passages.

"Naruto!" Mais à l'entente de cette voix, un grand sourire se vit apparaitre sur le visage du blond, alors qu'il se retourna pour intercepter une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui s'était jeter dans ses bras et avait lancer ses bras autour du coup du jeune empereur alors que ce dernier l'enlaça doucement. La journée n'était peut-être pas définitivement gâché après tout.

* * *

 **ET TADAAAAA**

 **ENFINNNN! Enfin j'arrive à terminer ce chapitre! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis plus d'un mois à sortir le chapitre 3! Je suis tellement désolée! Avec les DS et les DM qui sont tous tombé en même temps, et la sortie du nouveau Pokémon où j'ai passé les deux dernière semaines non-stop à jouer, j'ai pratiquement rien écrit en deux semaines. Et j'avais deux synthèse en anglais et en allemand à préparer (anglais ça passe mais alors l'allemand omg)**

 **Bref, osef de ma vie, mais je suis tellement désolée de l'attente! Du coup, j'ai fait le chapitre plus long que les dernière fois pour essayez de me faire pardonnez ^^ Je fais ce que je peux pour écrire, mais avec les cours, le BAC et la préparations des fêtes de Noël j'avoue j'ai plus trop le temps ^^ Sans compter que j'ai eut une flemme immense d'écrire quand j'avais un peu de temps libre x)  
**

 **Bref, aussi je signale que à partir de maintenant je répondrais à tout le monde directement, et non en chapitre, sinon vous attendez trop longtemps ^^**

 **Bref,(x3) j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre, même si il y à pas grand chose d'intéressant, le vrai début commence dans le chapitre 4 ;).**

 **RAPPEL: LA ROMANCE ENTRE NARUTO ET AYUMI (OC) EST COMPLÉTEMENT SECONDAIRE, NE VOUS ATTENDEZ PAS A BEAUCOUP DE SCÈNE ENTRE LES DEUX**

 **Notes de l'auteure:**

 **(1) Je ne leurs donne pas de nom parce qu'ils ne sont pas importants dans l'histoire et que j'ai déjà galérer à trouver des noms pour mes OC xD**

 **(2) Oh ça va, juger pas la référence. J'étais pas inspirée xDD**

 **(3) L'explication sur les membres de l'Akatsuki viendra dans les chapitres à venir, ne vous inquièter pas x)**

 **(4) Je ne suis pas sur qu'il est indiqué dans le manga à quel moment Yagura est mort précisément. De ce que j'ai compris, il était encore vivant quand Orochimaru à attaquer, je ne suis pas sur. Donc vu que c'est mon histoire et que je fait ce que je veux bah j'ai décidé qu'il serait vivant x) Et puis je sais pas il à l'aire d'être une personne assez intelligente et vu qu'il à été Mizukage il doit s'y connaitre en stratégie, donc voilà ^^.**


	4. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR (oui encore)

**(OUI JE SAIS J'AVAIS DIT PLUS DE NOTES COMME CA MAIS CA NE ME SEMBLAIS PAS JUSTE DE POSTER UN CHAPITRE SANS M'ÊTRE UN PEU JUSTIFIER ET JE VOULAIS VOUS PARLEZ DES FICTIONS A VENIR ^^)**

Omgggg ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus rien poster ici!

Je suis tellement DÉSOLÉE. Bon c'est pas ENTIÈREMENT ma faute non plus. Vous vous souvenez du truc en philo que j'étais censé faire sur ma dernière note? Bah mon ordi à claqué pendant que j'étais en train de le taper. AH. Bon bah c'est embêtant. La pour tout vous dire j'écris sur ma tablette donc c'est un peu relou. Et impossible de poster avec avant très récemment et pareil avec mon téléphone. J'attend de travailler cette été pour m'acheter un nouvel ordi portable. Bref.

Bon ensuite y'à eut le permis que j'ai passé ce qui m'a pris BEAUCOUP DE PTN DE TEMPS bc je l'ai raté une fois et que mon auto école c'est des crevards. Donc déjà pendant un mois j'passais mon temps à le repasser. (au final je l'ai eut mais ptn ce que j'en ai chier)

Mais ce qui m'a empêché de poster, c'est ce PUTAIN DE BAC DE MERDE. La, à l'air d'aujourd'hui j'ai même pas fini mes épreuves du bac. (foutu oraux de merde, la L c'était bien qu'ils avaient dit). Honnêtement je pensais pas que la Terminal L serait aussi dur. et demanderais autant de temps et d'énergie.

Dans tout les cas je suis DÉSOLÉE d'avoir laisser en plan cette fiction mais je vous promet que à partir du 1 juillet je serais beaucoup plus active promis ^^ J'ai également eut de nouvelles idées de fiction ( SasuNaru of course) et une idée qui est encore une inspiration d'un thème qui se rapproche du Naruto!Empereur. Je pense que ceux et celle qui sont fan du NaruHina connaisse le challenge de Rose Tiger pour celles qui savent parler anglais. En gros c'est ça, mais sans le NaruHina. Je suis désolée je peux juste pas me forcé à écrire dessus tellement j'aime pas ce couple (ou plutôt je n'aime pas ce que le manga en à fait parce que moi aussi j'les aimaient bien ensemble) Je préfère LARGEMENT NaruSaku.

Donc du coup, je voulais savoir quel couple vous voulez voir dans cette fiction. J'avais pensé à faire une fiction hétéro vu que je doute qu'un SasuNaru ou ItaNaru passe mais si on me le demande maybe j'y penserais. ATTENTION. Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je fasse un NaruHina (trop surcoté, couple trop faux BREF) J'avais pensé à Naruto x Shion maybe. (bc Shion c'est ma girl)

 **DONC A VENIR EN FICTION (sont en cours d'écriture...)** **Une fiction sur Naruto qui retourne à Uzushio (Uzu?) après que sa famille ait appris qu'il était encore en vie. (Naruto!UzumakiBloodline, Naruto!Prince) .Pairing: Narutox ? (Sasuke? Itachi? Sakura -peu probable-? Shion? Autre? )** **Une fiction sur les yakuza (SasuNaru) (Sasuke!Yakuza) AU** **Une fiction (OS maybe) sur SasuNaru et Sakura!Crazy/Yandere (Character Death) AU** **Un OS SasuNaru (Character Death,) AU** **Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de faire des réécriture de Disney A MA FAÇON style SasuNaru/ ItaNaru vu qu'il en existe très peu en français mais j'hésite encore car il y en a beaucoup en anglais ^^. Et j'ai plein d'idée d'autre fiction mais je pense que ça suffit la xD**

Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages pour me demander la suite PROMIS PROMIS j'écris le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, juste le temps de finir mes oraux ET JE SERAIS LIBREEEEE! (même si je vais surement retaper ma terminal ;( )

Je voulais juste vous informer des nouveauté à venir et je m'excuse encore une fois pour l'absence, mais entre mon ordi, mes problèmes personnels, le bac, le (fucking) permis, la fatigue et la flemme ça à été très difficile xD

Je vous dit à TRÈS BIENTÔT ! :D


	5. Les ennuies commençent

La situation était complètement merdique. Jamais dans toute l'histoire de Konoha le village n'avait été dans une aussi mauvaise posture. Le village était visé non par un village, mais bien 3 grands villages en même temps. Chacun avait ses propres raisons : Iwa car le nouveau Tsuchikage était un shinobi ayant été élevé dans la haine du village. Bien sûr, le massacre de Minato Namikaze y était pour beaucoup, mais jamais ce fière shinobi n'avais su accepter l'humiliation de la défaite. Onoki avais réussi avec le temps à pardonnez au village, au point de même respecter Namikaze, mais jamais au grand JAMAIS le Quatrième ne pardonnera ce village de malheurs.

Le nouveau Raikage, quant à lui, ne participais à cette destruction que pour une seule raison : la peur. Konoha avais beau être un village ne possédant plus de Jinchuuriki, mais il possédait toujours le Sharingan, le Byakugan, 2 membre des 3 Sannin, de nombreux Shinobis talentueux ainsi qu'un des villages possédants le plus de stabilité géographique actuellement. Bien que le village a été détruit à plusieurs reprise, le village avais toujours sut se relever. Même l'attaque de Suna et Oto ne l'vaias pas rayer de la carte. Actuellement, la seule faiblesse du village était l'instabilité politique dut à l'insatisfaction des citoyens et shinobis du Cinquième Hokage, et le Raikage savais pertinemment que s'il y avait un conflit comme celui-là, c'était dû à Danzo, l'un des membres du conseils.

A l'heure actuel, il n'existait plus que 3 Jinchuuriki en vie connu : Gaara qui gardais le Ichibi, le Cinquième Kazekage, Killer Bee qui gardais le Hachibi, qui avais réussi à s'enfuir par dieu ne sais quelle méthode avec son frère, et Naruto Uzumaki, nukenin bannis de Konoha qui possédais le Kyuubi.

Le Raikage savais pertinemment que Konoha cherchais à recontacter Uzumaki depuis quelques mois. Sa capture était une des priorités du village, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le faire redevenir loyal au village. Il était hors de question que le Raikage autorise la capture de Naruto Uzumaki. Si Konoha le récupérais, alors il récupérait le Kyuubi, et serais en mesure de redevenir le village le plus puissant des 5. Kumo devait devenir le village le plus respecter des 5, malgré le scandale continuais à recevoir le plus de demande de missions. Certes le village avait perdu de son importance, ce qui étais la raison principale pour lequel les villageois étaient mécontent, mais le village était toujours un village majeur. Le Raikage attendais le début de la guerre avec impatience. Le fait de perdre 2 Jinchuuriki l'avais mis dans de mauvaise relation avec le Daimyo, qui acceptais mal le coup d'Etat. Personne ne l'avait vraiment remarqué pour l'instant chez le côté civil, mais les shinobi commençais à constater qu'il y avait bien quelques problèmes financiers dans le village. Eliminer Konoha sécurisais sa position en tant que villages majeurs, et redirigerais les missions vers Kumo.

Quant à Oto, Orochimaru avais depuis des années le projet de devenir Hokage. A cause de Namikaze, il n'avait pas pu le devenir, mais en détruisant le village, il serait capable de devenir le Sixième Hokage, et unifié Oto et Konoha afin de devenir la première puissance des 5 grand village, bien que ces idiots de Raikage et Tsuchikage ne l'avais pas encore compris (sérieusement qui avais formé ces idiots, ses intentions était PLUS qu'évidentes). Il serait également en mesure de récupérer le corps de Sasuke Uchiha afin d'obtenir le corps parfait. Déjà, il obtiendrait le Sharingan d'un membre principal du clan Uchiha (oui parce que je suis SUR qu'il y a un système un peu semblable au clan Hyuuga chez les Uchiha : un côté principal, et un côté secondaire et que les membres du clan principal on un Sharingan plus puissant puisque qu'ils descendent de Madara, et que le chef du clan se décide de père en fils etc... CHERCHEZ PAS LA LOGIQUE)

Cependant Orochimaru avais également lancer plusieurs recherche pour trouver Naruto Uzumaki: déjà car il cherchais à acquérir le Kyuubi, mais aussi car il serais un bon appât pour attirer Sasuke, Tsunade, Jiraiya et Kakashi (qu'il voulait pour son Sharingan). Et puis le garçon serait un bon sujet d'expérience : membre du clan Uzumaki, ils étaient réputés pour leurs guérisons accélérées et leurs célèbres chakras en forme de chaîne. Et puis, imaginez la tête de Namikaze s'il savait qu'il faisait des expériences sur son fils unique ? Ça le rendrait complètement fou de rage. (Oui Orochimaru n'as jamais digérer que Minato était devenu Hokage à sa place, honnêtement, laissez un gamins de 20 ans devenir Hokage, mais à quoi pensais Hiruzen?)

L'ambiance dans le village ne donnais pas lieu à la fête : beaucoup de shinobi s'affairait à préparer leurs dernières affaires avant le début de la guerre, les civiles ayant commencé à baisser leurs prix pour que les armes soient plus accessibles.

Tsunade Senju referma la porte de son bureau en lâchant un soupire de contentement. Enfin la réunion concernant la guerre avais pris fin. Jamais les Anciens n'avaient été aussi agité : il commençait une nouvelle guerre sans Jinchuuriki et sans alliance. Gaara avais promptement refusé d'intervenir dans la guerre : son pays n'était pas menacé, le village avait enfin un gouvernement et une économie stable (sans compter que le village entier vénérait leurs Kazekage) il n'avait aucune raison d'intervenir. A vrai dire il avait deux raisons d'intervenir : la première était pour aider son ami Naruto Uzumaki, et pour des raisons évidentes, c'était complètement mort. La seconde était que Temari, sa soeur, était dans une relation avec Shikamaru, et la vient le problème caché de Konoha.

Depuis quelques années, le clan Nara et le village avaient des relations tendues. Danzo abusais complètement des membres du clan, les forçant à travailler souvent nuit et jours pour trouver des stratégies en cas de guerre, à travailler à l'hôpital, ou à améliorer le livre de soins médicinal du village. Depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle guerre, possiblement la 4ème Grande Guerre, certains membres du clan passaient leurs nuits à travailler pour le village.

Dans tous les cas, les relations avec le clan était tendus, et il acceptaient rarement d'aller au conseils pour faire part de leurs grande intelligence. Tsunade ne pouvais que les comprendre : Danzo était vraiment un enfoiré en profitant de la gentillesse du clan. Shikaku avais sacrifié beaucoup de chose pour le village, et se sentir utilisé pour que les plus puissant en profite mettais le clan en rage. C'était comme une sorte de réécriture du problème du clan Uchiha: le clan s'était non seulement sentis isolé et méprisé, mais aussi utilisé et manipulé. Fugaku était un homme fier, et le clan ne l'étaient pas moins.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha marchait le long du chemin principal de Konoha, regardant d'un œil distrait les magasins, et les shinobis pressés. Surement qu'il devrait lui aussi s'affairer à se préparer à se battre pour la guerre, même s'il n'avait absolument pas envie de se battre pour le village.

Itachi avais disparut. Personne ne savait où il était, même si Sasuke était sûr qu'il était en vie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ou il pourrait le traquer et enfin se venger. En grandissant, Sasuke avais compris plusieurs choses : il avait comme objectif dans la vie de venger son clan en tuant son bourreau, certes, mais il était humain avant tout. Il avait envie de fondé une famille, d'avoir des enfants, de continuer sa carrière en tant que shinobi, devenir plus fort... Bref il avait des envies de continuer à vivre après sa vengeance. Alors Sasuke n'avait pas essayé à nouveau de partir du village, même s'il ne se sentais pas vraiment chez lui.

Ce qui tourmentais le plus Sasuke, c'était de ne pas savoir ou était passé Naruto. Au début, Sasuke avait été trop fier pour l'admettre, mais quand il avait appris le bannissement de son coéquipier, il s'était senti mal. Terriblement mal. Mal que son ami ait été punis à sa place. Mal car cela voulait dire qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Mal car la seule personne pour qui il ressentais de l'amitié était partis du village.

Sans Naruto, Sasuke n'avait plus de rival. Plus de personne avec qui se battre qui l'aiderais à progresser. Naruto était le seul qui représentais un challenge en tant que shinobi pour lui (dans le sens ou c'était le seul de son âge qui avais un minimum de talent et qui était supportable selon le jeune Uchiha) il avait progressé extrêmement vite depuis qu'ils étaient diplômé de l'Académie. Cela embêtait Sasuke de l'admettre (parce que merde, en tant qu'Uchiha : il n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider en théorie) mais sans Naruto, il se sentais seul et l'abrutis lui manquais.

Sasuke savais qu'il se comportais souvent comme un enfoiré (par souvent comprenez que c'était inscrit dans son ADN), et bien qu'il attirais toujours autant les filles, il n'avait pas de réel amis: personne qui venais lui crier dans les oreilles parce qu'il était un enfoiré, personne qui venais le défier toute les 5mn pour se battre à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, personne avec qui il partageais un lien aussi fort qu'avec Naruto, c'était un fait.

Sasuke n'avait pas réellement voulu tuer Naruto, à la Vallée. Bon ok, un petit peu quand même parce que merde, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant à se mêler de ne ce qui le regardais pas et à le coller h24, et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de lien ? Non mais sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas juste lui foutre la paix ? C'était trop demandé ? Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que tuer le blond n'étais pas son but principal lors de leur affrontement. Certes il voulait obtenir le Mangekyou, mais pas comme ça. Pas en tuant son meilleur ami. Il ne s'appelait pas Itachi Uchiha. Un frison de dégout. Itachi. Eurk.

Bref, Sasuke mettait la majorité du blâme de la situation sur Sakura. (Comme toujours d'ailleurs). Il faut dire que les relations entre les membre de l'équipe 7 était pour le moins tendu. Déjà, Kakashi n'étais plus leurs sensei : il était extrêmement déçu de leurs comportement (fun fact: il en voulais beaucoup plus à Sakura que à Sasuke). Sasuke avait essayé de fuir le village, mais Sakura avait complètement abandonné son ami alors qu'il était dans une situation difficile et qu'il avait besoin de soutien, et alors que Sasuke avait montré des remords, Sakura n'en avais rien eut à faire pendant un bon moment. Apparemment le team fonctionnait mieux sans l'autre idiot. (Spoiler alert: C'est complétement faux)

L'équipe 7 était alors dirigé depuis pas Yamato, un ANBU de Tsunade qui était là pour surveillez que Sasuke ne quitte plus le village (Merde, Sasuke avais dit qu'il était DÉSOLÉ.) et un nouveau membre avais été rajouté : Un membre du ROOT. Son nom était Sai, et il avait une sacré ressemblance avec Sasuke, que ce soit physique ou caractère (Sasuke reniais cependant ce fait : il n'était pas un PERVERS) et bien qu'il était assez fort, il n'était pas comme Naruto.

C'est pour ça que bien que le dernier membre du clan Uchiha n'en avais jamais parlé, il avait comme objectif secret de retrouver Naruto et de ramener son cul à Konoha. Même si ce dernier le détestait du plus profond de son âme. Sasuke pouvait être très têtu. De quel DROIT cet idiot se faisais chier à essayer de le ramené au village pour au final partir lui aussi ?

* * *

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le long couloir, alors que la porte venait de se fermer brutalement. Un homme qui avait la tête entourez de bandages et marchant avec une canne, suivis de 5 personnes portant un masque, affichais un air mécontent.

La garce...

Danzo Shimura passais une mauvaise journée. Cette garce de Tsunade avait réussi, par un moyen complètement inconnu à obtenir une alliance avec le village de Kiri. Et il était plus que probable que Suna accepte l'alliance également, puisque Kiri et Suna était des alliés assez proches depuis que Mei Terumi avais été nommé Mizukage.

Comme si ses plans de devenir Hokage n'avais pas été assez retardé : Premièrement : Hiruzen cet abruti avais été choisis à sa place en tant que 3ème Hokage. Deuxièmement : Hiruzen avais préféré choisir un gamin de 20 ans qui ne venais même pas d'un clan ninja en tant que 4ème, . A la mort de Minato, cet abruti de Daimyo avait décidé de laisser Hiruzen au pouvoir.

Et enfin, après avoir enfin réussir à planifier la mort de Hiruzen, voilà que le Cinquième allais être cette déserteuse de Tsunade Senju! Danzo ne savais même pas s'il aurait préféré Jiraiya à Tsunade.

Depuis le bannissement du Jinchuuriki (mon dieu, que Danzo s'en voulais pour ça. Il n'aurait jamais du ordonner son bannissement sans aucune réelle assurance que le Jinchuuriki finirais entre ses mains. Quelle erreur de débutant) Danzo faisais tout pour que la confiance autour du Cinquième Hokage se détruise petit à petit au sein du village. Convaincre les villageois était assez simple. Convaincre les shinobi prenaient un peu plus de temps. Mais petit à petit, la méfiance au seins du village existait et il n'était pas rare qu'ls entendent des shinobi se plaindre de la situation actuelle.

Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait retrouver ce fichu Jinchuuriki. Lui et certains membres du conseil avaient été clair : pour organiser un coup d'état, il était impératif que Kyuubi sois retrouvé et formé comme une arme loyal dès son retour. Maintenant si il pouvait mettre la main sur ce satané blond...

* * *

Itachi Uchiha essuya calmement la lame de son sabre contre le vêtement de l'assassin qui gisais au sol, sans vie. Le sang de la victime s'étendit le long du sol, tachant la moquette en même temps. Itachi soupira, d'un air ennuyé. Yugito allais le défoncé. Encore une fois. Apparemment il était légèrement trop violent lorsqu'il tuait les assassins qui venais essayez de reprendre bêtement le pouvoir de l'Empire. De toute façon, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Ainsi que les autres Jinchuuriki par ailleurs. Il avait quand même fait partis pendant longtemps de l'Akatsuki. Ce fait n'était oublié de personne, bien que Itachi était très respecté au sein de l'Empire en lui-même. Ce qui était très similaire à l'ancienne situation des Uchiha.

Itachi se trouvait dans les sous-sols du palais. C'était le plus souvent par ici que les assassins passaient, l'obscurité des lieux les rendant moins visible, mais Itachi voyais très bien ces derniers avec son Sharingan. Heureusement qu'il recevait assez souvent des soins sur sa maladie par Naruto lui-même, ou bien il aurait perdu la vue depuis des années.

Soudain, un mouvement fit sursauter le jeune Uchiha. Il ne l'avait pas senti... Ce chakra... Il était puissant. Dangereux. Aussi élevé que Naruto lui-même dans ses mauvais jours. Sharingan activé, l'héritier du clan chercha l'origine de ce chakra. Soudain ce chakra lui parut familier. Merde...

Jiraiya des Trois Sannin...

Merde, merde, MERDE. Itachi s'enfuyant dans le coin opposé. Comment le sage avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le palais ? Il n'était même pas censé avoir passé la frontière ? Les infos du conseil étaient beaucoup trop en retard. Le Sannin ne DEVAIS pas être là.

Itachi Uchiha était considéré par beaucoup comme l'un des talents les plus fort de l'Empire, Naruto étant le plus puissant. Et il était doué. Doué et intelligent. C'est pour ça qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance seul face au Sannin. S'il avait quelques gardes ou encore mieux Yugito ou Akiro, ils auraient pu sans doute le vaincre, mais seul... Il n'avait aucune chance.

L'aîné des deux frères s'arrêta brusquement quand un crapaud vint lui bloquer le passage, un sage aux longs cheveux blanc assis en tailleurs sr le crapaud. Il avait un regard désintéressé, calme, mais Itachi savais qu'il était très attentif à la situation actuelle. Itachi jugea les possibilités de fuite. Toute bloqué par des clones. Et il ne savait pas où était l'original.

Jiraiya devais bien avouer qu'il était bien surpris de voir le traître du clan Uchiha devant lui, agissant en tant que garde. Il avait observé le jeune homme depuis qu'il avait assassiné un homme. Itachi était quelqu'un d'intelligent, alors sa présence dans l'Empire avait bien un motif. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il possédais un brassards avec le symbole de l'Empire sur son épaule, le désignant alors (selon les observation du sage) comme étant un piliers politique important de l'Empire. Restais à savoir sa place dans la hiérarchie.

"Eh bien je suis surpris" La voix du Sannin retentit dans la pièce, forte, calme. Itachi, Sharingan activé ne quitta pas le clone des yeux, cherchant toujours l'original. Toujours aucune option de fuite. "Je ne m'attendais pas à voir le traître du clan Uchiha devant moi, ici dans l'Empire" Le clone explosa dans un nuage de fumé. Itachi se redressant, sentant une lame contre sa gorge. "Bien, et si tu me disais tout de suite ce que je suis venue savoir, Itachi? Cela nous éviterait un conflit inutile et nous ferais moins perdre de temps, à toi comme à moi" la voix était froide, sec, sans aucune émotion. Mais le danger restait toujours bien présent.

Itachi lâcha un long soupire. "Cette fois c'est sûr, Yugito va vraiment me tuer".

* * *

 **GROSSE NOTE : (parce que ça fait longtemps)**

 **OMYFUCKINGGOD A NEW CHAPTER**

 **Je suis tellement DÉSOLÉE MERDE. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Mes excuses ? Euh, disons que le Bac m'a très légèrement cassée les c**illes, et que ça m'a VRAIMENT déprimée et démotivée. Et puis ce putain de permis. Je l'ai RATE pour une raisons à la con. Puis je l'ai eu. Donc là concrètement j'ai mon Bac et mon permis CA VA.**

 **Mais là je suis à la fac, donc bah rip avec les partiels hein. Bon, point positif j'ai plein de temps pour écrire en CM. (eh oh, la grammaire anglaise je connais déjà ok)**

 **Sinon plus sérieusement ce qui m'a empêché d'écrire c'était le manque de temps, la motivation inexistante, et surtout MON ORDI qui m'a violemment lâché. RIP à toi, je t'aimais vraiment.**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir si vous êtes allez voir mon profil, j'ai commencé un OS SasuNaru il y à presque deux semaine. Je me suis vraiment relancé dans l'écriture, j'en avais vraiment besoin je pense.**

 **Bon plus sérieusement parlons du chapitre. On commence ENFIN l'action (il était temps) avec mister Jiraiya dans la place. Oui je suis totalement une fangirl. Non plus sérieusement, c'est dit dans le manga que Jiraiya aurait pu vaincre Itachi et Kisame, donc pour moi il est évident que tout seul, Itachi ait pas trop la confiance. Notons aussi que ce dernier choisis toujours ses batailles, il ne cherche pas non plus à niquez tout le monde Itachi ok.**

 **Et j'ai voulu aussi éviter le cliché qu'on voit toujours dans ce genre fic : genre l'Empire qui nique tout le monde, super organisé, avec une technologie, des sceaux de folie, qui savent à la seconde près quand tu poses le pied dans l'Empire breeeef.**

 **NON. L'Empire est encore en pleine construction. Ils font des erreurs, en l'occurrence, là l'information est arrivée bien trop tard aux oreilles de Naruto. Genre Jiraiya il est là depuis une semaine au moins.**

 **Et putain OUI Jiraiya est un putain de badasse, je COMPREND pas pourquoi on le montre toujours comme étant faible. La il est un peu plus puissant que Naruto. Naruto n'est pas un Dieu. D'ailleurs on va bientôt le voir celui-là.**

 **Bon sinon vous avez vu Boruto ? Moi j'ai commencé que à partir de l'arc de Sasuke et Sarada, parce que Sasuke me manquait trop putain. Je pourrais passais des heures à parlais de cet anime, mais j'vais devenir violente après.**

 **D'ailleurs Boruto est une autre des raisons pour laquelle j'ai limite été dégouté du manga. Je le répète je sais mais je DÉTESTE le nouveau Naruto. Honnêtement heureusement que Sasuke est toujours l'enfoiré qu'on aime tous parce que sinon. Cœur sur toi bb.**

 **Donc vous pouvez blâmer Boruto aussi pour le manque de chapitre VOILA.**

 **(Désolée si vous voyez encore des fautes, j'ai vraiment essayée de toutes les corrigées ^^.**


	6. Je suis désolée

Yo les gens ^^

Oui, encore une note, je sais, mais là c'est assez important. Ça concerne l'histoire.

Alors, je pense que beaucoup de personnes qui lisent cette histoire le savent, mais le concept de Naruto, empereur de l'Ouest est une sorte de fiction très répandu chez les fictions anglophone. Je crois que ça fait partie des fictions les plus courante. Je ne dit pas que c'est une mauvaise chose ou quoi, j'écris le même concept, et j'ai du lire la plupart des fiction de ce style, comme certains d'entre vous je pense (ceux qui comprennent l'anglais du moins ^^)

Cependant, vu que c'est un concept assez populaire, beaucoup de fiction se ressemble beaucoup. En gros, c'est souvent le même speech: Naruto est banni de Konoha pour la mission pour sauver Sasuke, tout le monde le lâche, et il se retrouve seul avec Kyuubi, ensuite il devient empereur, Konoha demande de l'aide, il les envoie chier parce que Sasuke en général est un connard arrogant, et il détruit Konoha ou le côté Est entièrement. Et je me suis rendu compte que c'était le même speech que mon histoire ce qui n'était pas DU TOUT mon intention.

En fait pour être honnête avec vous, je n'ai plus l'envie d'écrire cette histoire, et pour plusieurs raisons: déjà je met beaucoup trop longtemps à écrire mes chapitre. Le dernier chapitre date d'Octobre 2017. Et avant ce chapitre il n'y en avais pas eut depuis des mois et des mois. Et surtout il n'y à que 4 chapitre.

Je ne suis plus motivée à écrire des fictions de ce style, quand j'avais commencé cette fiction, j'avais une idée bien précise de ce que je voulais. Et cette idée ne correspond plus à ce que je veux écrire maintenant.

En plus de cela, j'ai trouver un travail. Et ce travail plus mes études me demande du temps. Beaucoup trop de temps. J'ai même plus le temps de me poser et de regarder un épisode de série pour vous dire.

Je ne veux pas arrêter cette fiction. Honnêtement je ne la trouve pas mauvaise. Juste elle ne sera plus ma priorité. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les fiction en rapport avec le manga dernièrement. (Merci Boruto hein) Et c'est pour ça que j'ai beaucoup écrit sur un style plus horreur dernièrement (je ne parle pas de l'OS que j'avais commencé. ptdr je pense le supprimer je ne le trouve pas bon du tout) mais plus sur un style de serial killer ou quoi. Mais je ne trouve pas que j'arrive à bien écrire ce genre de chose donc j'hésite encore à poster.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'arrête pas cette fiction, j'ai juste envie de me concentré sur autre chose et changer un peu de style. Écrire me fait du bien. Je suis désolée si vous attendiez un chapitre. J'ai juste un peu de mal en ce moment. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

(Btw je suis DESOLEE si vous m'envoyez des message privée et que je ne répond pas je suis sur le plus souvent sur portable et je n'ai pas de notif pour ça. Encore une fois je suis désolée)


End file.
